


Breach of Contract

by lulum26c (orphan_account)



Series: 2006 Alt. AU [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Consent Issues, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lulum26c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always work out as planned for Tomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach of Contract

Tomo sits up with a frustrated sigh. “This isn't working. You're supposed to cooperate.”

He can feel the weight of Kamenashi's accusing stare—as if Tomo was deliberately refusing to stick to the script. Kamenashi is silent, he just stretches over the mattress reaching for his shirt. When he turns back around, he looks murderous, and that's more like it; if Tomo wanted corpses to bring back home, he'd hang out at the cemetery.

“I'm sorry,” Kamenashi grits out, “but how is this not cooperating? I don't see you sporting another shiner.”

Hot, but not what Tomo had in mind for tonight.

“The door's right there, come back when you're willing to make an effort.” And that does it, a soft thump and the shirt's back on the carpeted floor; his words make Kamenashi react when his touches failed to, and the mood's ruined.

“Wait, just—” Kamenashi licks his lips. Tomo knows what that means, like he knows what's making him panic. _Tomo_ did that. “Wait. I can do this.”

Suddenly, Kamenashi is kneeling, hands on Tomo's thighs and inching closer until he stops him because— not fear. Never fear. It's so unrewarding...

“Just go home.”

Resentment is easier. Better.


End file.
